


tell me a lie, make yourself comfortable

by whiitewalker



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Slight pining, chikaita really be giving me braindamage, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiitewalker/pseuds/whiitewalker
Summary: “I think- No, I know”“What is it you know, Utsuki?”“I know I love you”Itaru regretted the decision of having beds that weren’t closer to the ground, because he was about to fall off of his. He was caught by someone else’s hand so he was saved, but that same helping hand came from the very person that had just declared his feelings for him.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	tell me a lie, make yourself comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder, english isn't my mother language so I'm sorry for any mistakes!! Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy!! :)

‘Chigasaki, I love you’.

It was starting to sound old, even, of how much Utsuki was repeating himself. Since he started sleeping at the dorm, meaning actually sharing a room with Itaru and abiding his rules of no visits while streaming, they had bonded over a few things. Sakuya was his token SSR pull doer, but it seemed as if Chikage wanted to take part in it, too. Once, Itaru had lost all faith on pulling one of his most valued character’s UR, he was just plain desperate on making her come home. He had already paid over 50k yens and was actually getting concerned about his savings since a few games were coming out that weekend, and of course he had secured the limited edition of both. There wasn’t a “just buy the normal edition lol” option, not even in a million years. So, that was his last pull. If she didn’t come home with that one, he would have to say goodbye to her and wait until they put it up again, god knows when.

“Chigasaki, you seem down. What happened?”

He shouldn’t be worried about Itaru, already knowing full well why he was that sad; he was the one who was kept awake at night by Itaru’s farming and doing numbers to buy more gems. But he did, anyway, because he was making an effort on being better. On getting to know more of his new family.

“Hanoka-san won’t come home…” He tilted his head down, a whisper that came with a tremble in his voice, followed by a sigh so deep that made Chikage step closer to him and look at the screen over his shoulder. Once he saw his face up close he understood that he was truly expressing how he felt. He thought out loud for a few seconds and then offered his hand.

“I’m sure these things don’t work this way, although I don’t completely understand how they do, but may I give it a try?”

Automatically, Itaru held his phone close to his chest, his face changing from a longful one to the most rabid dog he could have seen, easily. With quick reflexes Chikage held his hands up, letting him know that he wasn’t going to do anything that he wouldn’t let him do, and so he calmed down, looking again at his last gems, his last pull. He sighed again, this time a long and sorrowful one, and handed the phone to his companion. Utsuki took it gladly, although he didn’t know what he was supposed to click exactly. But he actually did, he just wanted to mess with the Mad Hatter a little. So Itaru watched perfectly as he, instead of tapping the 10-pull button, clicked the 1-pull one, and immediately saw red, blood boiling in his veins. He wouldn’t be able to farm the last gems to get the necessary ones again, and if he paid again he wouldn’t even see garbage food for the whole month, which was only two weeks left, but still. He was about to throw himself to his throat and seriously strangle him when the voice of his beloved came through.

An actual angel seemed to come down and bless them both with his voice and grace. Hanoka-san’s UR silhouette came through the curtains and Itaru could have sworn this is how true happiness felt like, and Chikage could see that on his face, and actually made him smile with a tiny bit of truthfulness on it, truly glad of seeing him not pouting anymore. But he didn’t know how he was gonna react next, not even his well-trained reflexes had prepared him for that moment.

Once Itaru had retrieved his phone, he put it close to his forehead, and you could even see a hint of a tear on the corners of his eyes. He tapped the screen, saved the phone in only one hand and, without hesitation, placed the now free hand on Chikage’s neck, slipping it into the back. He put all his weight on the tip of his toes, lent over and placed his lips over his. It was intended to be sweet, just as the thankful kiss of a damsel in need, but he wasn’t gonna lie to his own body; the fact that he pulled the most priced card with only a one pull had turned him on so much he could make them combust with only that lustful but tender and warm kiss. Itaru broke it as quickly as he had started it, and just strolled down the corridor as if nothing had happened. He was still turned on, but he already paid thanks to Chikage, so he alone was going to take care of it. 

On the other hand, the man left behind was so surprised, not only just because of his lack of reaction, but because he wouldn’t have seen that one coming in a million years, too. He placed his fingers over his lips, the same ones that had started those feelings in his chest, and decided to take care of them, to own them. If Itaru felt like this, it was okay for him to give them back, right? Chikage convinced himself it wasn’t because he was hungry for something, and he thought he had finally found what it was. The warmth in his chest was already going away, but his lips stayed on the very moment they met the others, longing.

That very night was the first time he told him. The reason was a mixture of yearning for it to become something, and the will of exploring more of that feeling. He had found that lately he was experimenting new sensations, new flavours of what life could be, and he understood, then, why Mikage had chosen this over the Organisation. Now, he wanted to add his own spice to it.

“Chigasaki”

Itaru was laying on his bed, the clock just hitting two in the morning. They were going to regret going to sleep so late but, yet again, they never actually did. He finally left his phone to charge by his head on the bed, looking over where the swindler’s bed was, sleep already weighing him down. His weakness.

“Hm?”

It was all he could muster. For now.

“I think- No, I know”

“What is it you know, Utsuki?”

“I know I love you”

Itaru regretted the decision of having beds that weren’t closer to the ground, because he was about to fall off of his. He was caught by someone else’s hand so he was saved, but that same helping hand came from the very person that had just declared his feelings for him. He thanked the cover of darkness for he had blushed with an intense red most of his face, at the same time that a worried and surprised expression was setting slowly on it. 

He didn’t think much of how he just saved him from falling from his own bed by jumping over them without even making a sound or breaking a sweat, and just in time. As if he had been expecting that reaction.

Itaru didn’t move, he didn’t know what to say next. He just looked somewhere else that wasn’t Chikage’s face. He took a deep breath and took his hand away from his arm, slowly leaving it over the covers.

“Look, if this is about that kiss, I’m sorry-”

“I’m not, though. It helped me a lot”

“You can’t just say that if you are joking, you know? This ain’t no light novel for you to-”

“I’m not joking”

“Then lying, Utsuki. Don’t lie about this. Now, if you’ll excuse me, we have work in the morning”

He used his second name. Itaru left no room for more words, so they were left unsaid. Chikage went back to his bed, and found that the problem wasn’t that Itaru wasn’t feeling the same, as he was able to see his blush and his confusion written all over his face, his eyes. It wasn’t that the kiss was just something that happened without a reason, it was actually the opposite; he didn’t believe his words to be true, and he understood why. He had a reputation, one that he would actually like to keep, but his words were true, his expression as sincere as he could be at the moment. Chikage was working on it, but it seemed he would have to work harder. Piece of cake.

It wasn’t that Itaru didn’t have feelings for Chikage, but they seemed more sexual attraction than actual romantic feelings, so he started feeling bad when this kind of routine started.

In the morning: Good morning, lovely.

At work: Hope you have a good day. If not, call me. ♪

In the evening: Chigasaki, I love you.

Before bed: Sweet dreams, my dear.

He was just being overly dramatic, Itaru was sure of that, but did he have to be so… corny? Jesus, he could take those things from his games and waifus, but when he heard it being said to him just made him flinch slightly, as if more than trying to lure him on, he was trying to turn him off. 

Wait. What if…?

Itaru took the opportunity of catching up with Chikage once they both finished work, so they came back to the dorm together. Not even five minutes into walking, he smiled, a cynical one at that, and just kept his eyes on the front.

“Senpai, was it all just a joke?”

Chikage kept walking, but now his focus was on him.

“What do you mean?”

“The cheesy remarks, the love confessions”

“Why, did you fall for me yet?”

He stopped dead in his tracks, now a serious but tired expression set on his face.

“Stop playing mind tricks-”

“I’m not, tho”

Chikage, too, thought that he was. Once he woke up after the night he confessed, he wanted to pin what happened to the night itself, and to his turmoil of new found feelings, now that he was allowing himself to have them. But the more he said those words to torment Itaru and his actions, he found them to be true, in some way. He wasn’t the type of person to be giving pet names, not in a million years, but it was the only way to push Itaru to talk to him about this without pushing any physical boundaries. 

“Are you telling me that you are the type to be calling your significant other “love”, “my dearest” and all that stuff? Really?”

“Not really, but I did find out that my significant other likes it when other people do, so why shouldn’t I?”

Itaru was left with his mouth open out of surprise. Nobody in the dorm did it, so that only meant that he was actually paying attention when Itaru was playing his visual novels and otomes. That wasn’t something to be ashamed of at all, but the fact that he was doing it because of it… He was actually paying attention. The Mad Hatter had questions to which he didn’t know if he wanted the answers to or not. 

“So you saw that Midori-San was calling me ‘my love’ and just decided that it made me feel some kind of way so you just decided to start calling me that to… attract my attention?”

“Basically”

He most certainly knew it was annoying him, not like he cared. It was fun, and he would come back to it at some point now that it was confirmed. He saw Itaru sigh again, walk straight to him and grab his tie, pulling him down ever so slightly.

“Private talk, now”.

Chikage was left with a smile on his face, a dumbfounded one at that, and was dragged for a few steps until they started walking at a quick pace until they got to Itaru’s car. 

The silence that had overcome them wasn’t unbearable, but it was heavy with tension, and Chikage couldn’t quite place what type. He was hoping for one of the options in front of him, but he just had learnt how to have hope again, after a long time, so he didn’t exactly know what to hope for exactly. They were already in the dorm, shoes off, on their way to their shared room. He had slightly untied his tie when getting into the car, and he had seen Itaru quickly glazing his way. He had preferred to keep the action in his memory, to not interpret it as something. He would, later.

Once they got into their room, Itaru took off his blazer and left it on the hanger by the door, next to the briefcase. Chikage did the same, and he could actually feel his heart beating on his chest for the first time, in anticipation. What he would come to realise later was that Itaru was close to having a heart attack. Once he got off of work, he would become a totally different person in all the aspects of the word. He stopped being as open as he was in the office, so he had to prepare himself. That's why the silence lasted for so long, until he turned at the same time Chikage did, face to face, a few steps one from the other.

“You say you love me, but we hadn’t started being close until a few weeks ago”

“I know”

“I’ve been having feelings for you longer than that, but most of them weren’t of the romantic spectrum”

That did come as a surprise for Chikage, and at the same time it didn’t. What was a surprise was the fact that some of them were romantic, then.

“That’s why I don’t want any lies about this topic. If you ever tell me you love me and turns out it’s a lie, I will obliterate you”

His heart had hushed into a normal pace, now his calm anger taking the best of him. His partner could see that, clear as day, but he had promised to feel again, and to sort them out, he had to start with something. He had, actually; the feeling of coming back home to your family had been what had completed his broken heart. But this? This was special. This was new. He, in a certain crooked way, knew what a family was. But not this. He closed the gap between their bodies until only a few centimeters were left. Itaru was the one who took his hands and looked up into his eyes. 

“Still, it wasn’t a lie. I won’t call you anything cute or lovey-dovey, since now I know you only like it coming from your screen…”

Itaru stepped on his toes with his whole foot. He kept going.

“But those feelings are something new, what I think it’s called love, and I want to see how far they can go”

Chigasaki simply blinked a few times, thinking it over. Finally, after a whole minute of just looking at each other in the eyes, he whispered.

“If you ever mess with me or my stuff you are sleeping on the couch. And if you break my heart I’ll come for you harder than Yoshikura Kuro came for the Jostars, understood?”

He did, indeed, understand absolutely nothing from it, but he just nodded. He was, finally, allowing himself to lay down and become more… human. Itaru slipped both his hands behind his neck and pulled him down just enough to let their lips be on top of the other’s. This time, the kiss was what it should have been all those days ago. And this time, Chikage was allowed to kiss back and intertwine his own fingers behind his back, hugging him and closing the tiny gap that was left. It lasted longer than the other one, too, and was softer and meant something else than only electricity and lust. It meant longevity and a home. 

Was then when the shorter one remembered what started everything, as if he had stopped thinking about it, and caressed his way down until he was holding his waist with both hands. Thanks to this, he started pushing Chikage slightly backwards, and both couldn’t help it but smile into their union, the latter being the one that now was deepening the kiss. Itaru answered the same way, until Chikage’s back hit something, and found himself trapped between the bed’s stairs and Itaru’s body.  
Okay, he might be turned on. Quite. But the fact that he had to stop to climb them… Wait.

“Wait”

The swindler broke the kiss and exchanged positions with the other. Itaru was still dizzy from all those feelings bubbling up and finally finding a way to be let out. He let him take the lead, until he saw how he was positioning his hands on his waist in that way. You know, the way someone does before lifting you up somewhere? It took too long to dawn on him, so when he was suddenly up the bed, legs dangling still down the stairs, he was confused, amazed, and horny. 

Chikage followed him faster than anticipated, and now he was the one taking the lead on top of him, again, kissing him into oblivion. Hands were lost between sheets, clothes and caresses. Kisses were left in all kinds of places, but they did like to bite each other, sometimes. Chikage felt like this was a perfect day for a lot of firsts, even though it wasn’t the first time he kissed someone, or had sex with someone, or even said some truth to someone he cared for. But it was completely different, so it had been a first kiss, a first time and the first time he swore to be completely honest with someone. At least, when it came to this. He knew Itaru would understand if he kept lying about some stuff, and he did. 

Legs intertwined, hairs completely messed and two hearts beating at the same time. Neither of them were that romantic, that was something probably Muku would think, but they did feel safe and sound in that very moment. Heads touching and sheets covering them in a way that made no sense, they were drifting off to dreamland, when Itaru’s alarm to start streaming startled them awake. Chikage went in for the kill, but when it came to his phone, not even Jackson Chan was faster than him. Itaru took it, before anything happened, and immediately got down through the stairs to start streaming and dress himself properly (pajama, basically). He was finally putting on his headphones when he turned and saw that Chikage was still putting on his clothes. He turned back to the screen, grabbing the controller.

“You have five minutes. Rules are rules, Chikage”

So now they were using names? He did laugh a little at this, at how direct and merciless he became when it came to games. He liked that, too. He dressed up quickly, and before he left as quickly as the wind, he kissed him on the cheek, and Itaru had to force himself to not react to it because he was starting to record in a few minutes. 

He would punch him later, not knowing if that was too ooc.


End file.
